<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't you please by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917456">Won't you please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hilda Valentine Goneril, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You know," Hilda said, turning her voice syrupy. "Yuri has been teaching me some of his tricks."</p>
  <p>"What kind of tricks?" Marianne asked. "Magic tricks?"</p>
  <p>"In a way," Hilda said, smirking. "Sleight of hand...picking pockets…"</p>
  <p>Marianne turned to her, eyes widening. "Hilda! That's thievery!"</p>
  <p>"There are other things I can do too," Hilda continued, her tone singsong. "I got so bored in that meeting, I took off my underwear while nobody was looking."</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Hilda and Marianne steal a little alone time in an empty classroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won't you please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwere/gifts">neverwere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gosh it's too long since I've written femslash! This was a wonderful prompt, I hope you all enjoy these cuties :3c<br/> </p><p>Please note that Hilda is transfem and uses masc words to refer to her genitalia (i.e. cock)! If this interpretation bothers you, please don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a week since their last big battle, but Claude had assembled them all that afternoon to discuss the situation, and make plans for their next strike. The meeting had gone on for the entire afternoon and most of the evening, Claude even going so far as to have everyone's dinner sent up to the war room, and Hilda was altogether fed up by the time they finally escaped. She and Marianne left together, walking side by side, though Hilda couldn't help noticing that one or two particularly eager members stayed behind with extra questions for Claude and Professor Byleth. </p><p>"Mmm," Hilda sighed, stretching her arms over her head, then out to the side, grimacing when she heard an audible crack between her shoulders. "I thought he'd <i>never</i>  stop talking."</p><p>Marianne giggled. "Claude was particularly loquacious this evening."</p><p>Hilda rolled her eyes. "I blame Lorenz. They're always winding each other up. They ought to stop arguing and just go to bed together, I <i>know</i>  they want to."</p><p>"Hilda," Marianne chided gently, laughing as she slipped her arm into Hilda's elbow. </p><p>"I'm right," Hilda continued, happily scooping up Marianne's hand and covering it with her own.</p><p>Marianne was still laughing. "I know, love," she said, her voice soft and even. "But shouldn't you lower your voice a little?"</p><p>Hilda laughed. "Oh, Claude knows. I told him if he didn't figure things out with Lorenz, I'd use him for target practice."</p><p>"Hilda!" Marianne clapped her hand over her mouth, but Hilda could see that she was hiding a smile. Sure enough, after a moment she shyly ventured, "...What did he say to that?"</p><p>"What do <i>you</i>  think?" Hilda said, then put on a deeper voice. "Hilda, the day you willingly undertake target practice is the day I propose to Lorenz."</p><p>Marianne giggled again behind her fingers. "Sounds like fun."</p><p>"Oh?" Hilda said, glancing up at her. "You like the idea of me getting sweaty, baby? Or were you thinking about Claude on his knees?"</p><p>"Hilda!" </p><p>Hilda laughed. "The first one then," she said, and winked at Marianne. She was thrilled when a flash of heat chased across Marianne's face, flushing her pale cheeks. After leaving the war room, they had walked in the direction of the cathedral so that Marianne could attend evening prayers, but Hilda slowed their pace as they approached the cathedral gate. "You know," she said, turning her voice syrupy. "Yuri has been teaching me some of his tricks."</p><p>"What kind of tricks?" Marianne asked. "Magic tricks?"</p><p>"In a way," Hilda said, smirking. "Sleight of hand...picking pockets…"</p><p>Marianne turned to her, eyes widening. "Hilda! That's thievery!"</p><p>Hilda shrugged. "Oh, whatever. It's not as if I go around cutting purses all day. I just use it to annoy Claude mainly."</p><p>"Oh dear," Marianne said, sighing faintly.</p><p>"There are other things I can do too," Hilda continued, her tone singsong. "I got so bored in that meeting, I took off my underwear while nobody was looking."</p><p>This time Marianne stopped still, her arm sliding out from Hilda's grasp. When Hilda stopped and turned to her, Marianne was staring at her in open shock. </p><p>"What?" Hilda said, tilting her head to one side.</p><p>"Hilda!" Marianne hissed, her eyes wide. Her gaze dropped briefly to Hilda's hips, then back up to her face, but it was enough for Hilda to notice. "You—you didn't really, did you?"</p><p>Hilda hummed softly, slipping her hands into her pockets. She sidled closer to Marianne, deliberately not meeting her gaze, then she lifted one hand and dangled her discarded underwear between them. "I did," she said with a cheeky smile.  </p><p>Marianne's pretty mouth parted in surprise, then before Hilda could react, Marianne snatched the pink, silky article out of her hand and shoved it in her own pocket. Her cheeks were scarlet, and she hurriedly ducked into an alcove, even though there really weren't many people about at that late hour.</p><p>"Mari!" Hilda said, starting to laugh as she followed Marianne out of sight. When she caught up to Marianne she pouted, putting a hand on her hip. "Are you cross with me?"</p><p>Still blushing deeply, Marianne wouldn't meet her eyes. "N-no…"</p><p>"Oh," Hilda said, eyes widening. "<i>Oh</i>. You <i>like</i>  it."</p><p>Marianne covered her mouth. "I—"</p><p>"Baby," Hilda murmured, moving closer to her and slipping an arm around her waist. "Do you like really it, baby girl? Thinking about me sitting next to you in that <i>awful</i>  meeting without any underwear on?"</p><p>With a groan, Marianne covered her face with both hands. "Yes," she squeaked. </p><p>Hilda groaned herself, hugging her arms tight around Marianne's middle and resting her face on the other woman's breast. "You're so cute, Mari." She grinned as an idea struck her. "Can't you just skip the service, just this once?"</p><p>Marianne inhaled sharply. "Hilda, I—"</p><p>"Ple—ase," Hilda whined, nuzzling her face into Marianne's chest and squeezing her waist more tightly. "I just want you all to myself right now."</p><p>There was a pause, then Marianne sighed softly. "Perhaps...just this once," she whispered.</p><p>"That's my girl," Hilda said, pulling away from her and seizing hold of her hand. "Come on!" </p><p>They made their way back toward the main monastery buildings, and Hilda led Marianne into the first empty classroom she spotted, slamming the door shut behind them. She already felt a tingle of arousal at the prospect of getting her hands on Marianne, particularly knowing that Marianne still had her underwear stashed in the pocket of her dress.</p><p>"Well, I showed you mine," Hilda said, stalking over to the nearest bench and sitting down on it, resting her elbows on the desk behind. "Are you gonna show me yours, cutie?"</p><p>Marianne bit her lip, her eyes traveling down Hilda's chest and resting briefly on the hem of her skirt. "You—want me to show you my underwear?"</p><p>Hilda tilted her head. "I want you to take them off." She gave Marianne an encouraging smile. "You can do that, can't you? For me?"</p><p>"A-alright," Marianne whispered, her blush spreading to her ears. She moved closer to Hilda and began to lift up her skirts, slowly gathering the folds up into her hands. When she'd lifted them to the top of her thighs, Hilda reached out and hooked a fingertip in the edge of Marianne's underwear. </p><p>"Mm...you know, I think I'd rather you keep them on," Hilda said thoughtfully. She patted her knee briskly. "Why don't you have a seat?"</p><p>With a little more urging, Marianne turned around and settled herself primly on Hilda's lap, her back to Hilda's chest. Her skirt was still pulled up around her hips so that her bare thighs pressed against Hilda's legs. </p><p>"There's a good girl," Hilda murmured, sliding her palms along Marianne's thighs. "Don't be shy."</p><p>Marianne shivered against her. "Are you sure nobody will come in?" she whispered. </p><p>"Mm, I don't know," Hilda said, sliding one of her hands higher. She brushed a fingertip against Marianne's underwear, then moved both hands up to her chest, where she started to unlace Marianne's bodice. "If anyone does come in, they'll get quite a treat, won't they?"</p><p>"Hilda, wait—" Marianne gasped, covering Hilda's hands with her own. "I don't want to get caught."</p><p>Hilda smiled and gently kissed Marianne's shoulder. "Please, Mari? For me?" She cupped her hands around Marianne's breasts, squeezing gently, then catching her nipples between her fingers and pulling on them slowly. "You'll be a good girl for me, won't you?" Hilda asked, smiling as Marianne gasped and shuddered against her. </p><p>"Y-yes, Hilda," Marianne whispered, relaxing back against her. </p><p>"That's my girl," Hilda cooed, moving her hands down to Marianne's hips. "Touch yourself for me, pretty girl," she murmured. "Pull your shift down, let those darling buds breathe fresh air." </p><p>As she spoke, Hilda used her grip to tug Marianne's hips back, pulling her firmly onto her cock, so that Marianne could feel her arousal through their clothing. She felt the answering shudder that ran through Marianne, and pressed her smile against the back of Marianne's neck. </p><p>"Ah—Hilda!" </p><p>"That's it, baby girl," Hilda said, moving her hands to Marianne's thighs again. "Spread your legs for me, gorgeous—that's it, good girl." Moving a hand between Marianne's legs, Hilda cupped a hand around the heat of her cunt, pressing gently through her underwear. Sliding the other hand up, she was pleased to find that Marianne had done as she asked, tugging down her loosened bodice to free her breasts. The room was cold, and Marianne gasped when Hilda's warm fingers caressed the cool skin of her chest. </p><p>"Hilda," Marianne sighed, letting her head fall forward, the loose strands of her hair tickling her own chest and Hilda's fingers. She shifted in Hilda's lap, rubbing against her cock a little. </p><p>Hilda hummed happily. "Tell me what you want, Mari. You want my fingers inside you, mm?" Here she emphasised her words by pressing her fingertips more firmly into the heat of Marianne's cunt, still stroking her over her underwear. "Or shall I just tug on your cute little nipples until you come?"</p><p>Marianne gasped. "I—want you inside." She was panting a little, still moving her hips against Hilda. "Please?"</p><p>"Aw, Mari," Hilda said, laughing as she hugged Marianne tight. "You're so cute, how can I say no?"</p><p>"Hilda," Marianne gasped, squirming a little in her grasp. "Don't tease."</p><p>"But I <i>like</i>  to tease you," Hilda argued, pouting. She trailed her fingertips along the inside of Marianne's thigh. "You like when I'm inside you, gorgeous?" she teased, stroking her fingertips over Marianne's underwear. Marianne was so wet now, the fabric of her underwear soaked through, probably leaking onto Hilda's skirt. "Mari?"</p><p>"Nn—yes," Marianne gasped.</p><p>Hilda laughed. "Good girl," she said, and pulling Marianne's underwear aside, slipped her fingers in to touch her bare flesh. She groaned at the sensation of the slippery heat beneath her fingertips, her cock pulsing with a burst of arousal. "Mm, you feel <i>so</i>  good. Does it feel good for you when I touch, baby?"</p><p>Marianne nodded frantically, trying to tilt her hips into Hilda's hand. "Please…"</p><p>"Please what, baby girl?" Hilda said sweetly. </p><p>"Please—" Marianne paused to lick her lips. "Please may I have more?"</p><p>"Oh?" Hilda stroked her fingers up the length of Marianne's slit, then slowly drew a circle around her clit. "More of my fingers? Or do you need my cock?"</p><p>"Oh yes," Marianne gasped, grinding against her fingers. "Y-your cock, please. Please may I have your cock?"</p><p>Hilda shuddered, and pressed her forehead against the back of Marianne's shoulder for a moment as she collected herself. "Of course you can, baby," she said when she'd contained the wave of arousal and evened her voice once more. Sliding a hand below Marianne's thighs, she pulled up her own skirt, letting her cock rub against the back of Marianne's leg. "Let me feel you, gorgeous."</p><p>Trembling, Marianne reached down to move her underwear aside, and choked back a moan when Hilda slowly thrust her cock between Marianne's legs, grinding against the slippery flesh of her cunt. </p><p>"Oh yeah," Hilda groaned, gripping Marianne's thigh tightly. "That's my girl."</p><p>They ground against one another slowly, Hilda dragging her cock through the soft, wet folds while Marianne moved against her. The pace made her <i>ache</i>, but Hilda had no desire to hurry it along, enjoying the slow build of heat between them. </p><p>But Marianne soon got restless, twitching and trembling above her. She started moving with more purpose and rolling her hips, trying to angle Hilda's cock against the mouth of her cunt. "Please," she gasped, "I need more, please—"</p><p>On a lucky shift, the tip of Hilda's cock slid into her, and Marianne drew in a sharp breath, her cunt clenching tight around it. With a groan, Hilda grabbed Marianne's thighs and lifted her up, holding her a few inches above her own lap so that Marianne couldn't push down onto her cock. </p><p>"No, please," Marianne moaned, putting her hands on Hilda's arms. "Don't stop—!"</p><p>"What do you want, baby?" Hilda purred in her ear. Her arms trembled slightly where she held Marianne over her, not from the effort so much as the base arousal coursing through her, the overwhelming urge to thrust up into that wonderful wet heat. </p><p>"Please," Marianne whispered, shaking. "Please fuck me." She rolled her hips, trying to sink down with sinuous movements, her cunt clenching rhythmically around Hilda's cock.</p><p>Hilda hummed, and kissed Marianne between her shoulders. "Take it slow," she urged, then she slowly lowered her down. The two of them moaned in chorus as her cock filled Marianne's cunt, sliding in easily to the hilt. "That's it," Hilda said, breathless. She put her hands on Marianne's hips again, gently guiding her as she started to move. "There we go, fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Take what you need, that's my girl."</p><p>Marianne rocked against her, slowly at first, pressing up on her toes and sinking down again. With each little movement, Hilda could feel Marianne clenching and releasing around her, and she gave a pleased smile and started to meet her with short, sharp little thrusts. The first of these made Marianne cry out, and Hilda laughingly reached up to cover her mouth. </p><p>"Careful," she said, giggling. "You don't want everyone to hear, do you?"</p><p>Marianne shook her head frantically. Her hair was coming loose, and Hilda slightly regretted that they weren't doing this in a bed, so that she could put Marianne on her back and watch as she came to pieces, but doing this here, where they might be caught at any moment, more than made up for it. </p><p>Despite her warning, Marianne didn't seem to be able to keep quiet. Her heavy, panting breaths had turned into moans, which rushed out of her each time she sank onto Hilda's cock. Reaching up, Hilda gently brushed her fingers over Marianne's throat, before touching her fingertips to Marianne's lips. </p><p>"Easy there, baby girl," she cooed, sliding her other arm around Marianne's waist. "You want the whole monastery to hear us? Open up, sweetie."</p><p>When Marianne parted her lips, Hilda slid her fingers into Marianne's mouth. Obediently, Marianne closed her mouth and sucked on them, and Hilda bit her lip to stifle a groan at the dual sensation of Marianne's soft wet heat around her cock and her fingers. Marianne was still moaning, but the sound was muffled now by her mouthful, and she took shuddering breaths through her nose when Hilda pressed down on her tongue. </p><p>As she felt Marianne growing more desperate, Hilda pulled her fingers out of Marianne's mouth and slid her hand down to touch her between her legs. She pulled Marianne's underwear out of the way and used her wet fingers to stroke her little clit, drawing little circles around it for a minute, before stroking it more firmly. </p><p>"Oh! Hilda—!" Marianne gasped, grabbing at Hilda's arms again. "O-oh, S-Saints—"</p><p>"Nearly there, baby," Hilda murmured. "You're being so good for me." She slid her free hand up to Marianne's neck again, very gently closing her fingers around Marianne's throat. "Would you like me to make you a collar to wear, mm? That way everybody would know you belong to me." </p><p>Marianne moaned, long and low, shuddering against her. Her cunt clenched tightly around Hilda's cock, almost finishing her off, but she managed to hold on. She stroked Marianne's clit firmly, pulling her through her orgasm, though she didn't stop touching as Marianne came down. </p><p>"Hilda—nn, it hurts."</p><p>"You can give me one more, can't you?" Hilda suggested in a wheedling tone. "Just one more for me."</p><p>Marianne was trembling. "I—alright."</p><p>Hilda hummed happily. "There's my good girl." She gave Marianne's clit a few gentle taps. "Why don't you touch yourself here for me, mm?" So saying, she put both hands to Marianne's chest, cupping and squeezing her breasts as she thrust up into her. "You like when I touch your nipples, don't you?"</p><p>Marianne nodded frantically.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be nice if you had a little pet to suck on them for you while I'm filling you up so nicely?" Hilda suggested. </p><p>Marianne gasped.</p><p>Hilda smiled. "That's it, just a little pet to keep you company. I could take care of you both, and fuck you whenever I like." She hummed, pretending to consider it. "Now, who should it be?" As she pretended to ponder it, she pinched Marianne's nipples firmly, giving them a firm tug.</p><p>"Oh!" Marianne cried, her spine arching, lifting almost entirely off Hilda's lap as she tried to chase the sensation. </p><p>"Tell me who you'd like to be your pet, baby," Hilda continued. "I need to know, or I can't help."</p><p>Marianne squirmed. "Hilda, please," she begged. "I—I don't—"</p><p>"Shh, it's alright," Hilda soothed. "I like that you look. I've seen you talking together, I can tell how much you want him. The way you touch your mouth—"</p><p>"Hilda…"</p><p>"And bite your lip…" Hilda smiled. "Tell me their name, baby."</p><p>Marianne was shaking, straining up into Hilda's grasp. Hilda gave her nipples another sharp tug, and Marianne gasped again. "A-Ashe!" she said, her voice high and faint. </p><p>"Ashe," Hilda said indulgently, smiling to herself. "Yes, he'd make a lovely little pet for us both. I could make collars for both of you."</p><p>"Ah—! Hilda, please," Marianne begged. "I'm so close."</p><p>Hilda nodded, and pressed her forehead against Marianne's back. "Me too, baby. Will you come for me? Come for me, and I'll fill you up the way you like."</p><p>"Yes, yes, <i>yes</i>," Marianne chanted, body spasming as Hilda squeezed her nipples a final time, pulling them hard, until Marianne finally gave a noisy cry and clenched around her again tightly, shaking all over. </p><p>Hilda finished inside her with a groan, overcome by the intensity of Marianne's orgasms. She wrapped her arms tightly around Marianne's waist as she emptied inside of her, slowly working her hips until they were both sated.</p><p>They sat together quietly for several minutes, their panting breaths slowing, skin cooling. Marianne was the first to rouse herself, sitting up straight from where she'd slumped against Hilda. She took a deep breath, then carefully stood and let her skirts fall around her ankles. As Marianne withdrew, Hilda let her skirt fall over her softening cock, then patted her knee. </p><p>"Where d'you think <i>you're</i>  going?"</p><p>Marianne blushed, then she smiled sweetly and sat sideways across Hilda's lap, looping her arm around Hilda's shoulders. "Thank you," she murmured, giving Hilda a sweet, soft kiss.</p><p>"No, thank <i>you</i>, baby," Hilda said, leaning in to nuzzle the tip of Marianne's nose with her own. "That was <i>much</i>  better than evening prayers."</p><p>Marianne's eyes widened. "Hilda! You can't say that!" </p><p>Hilda pouted. "But, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Goddess forgive me," Marianne moaned, covering her face. </p><p>Hilda kissed her softly. "I'm just teasing, sweetie. We can go right now if you want to."</p><p>Marianne beamed at her. "Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1355603729853132805">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107">read my fe3h fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>